


The Reason Samandriel Asked For Five Dollars

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr September 2013Anon Prompt: “Adamdriel: Samandriel becomes obsessed with Fluffy little plush type stuffed animals and Adam can’t figure out what happens to any money Samandriel has until he walks in to wake Samandriel up and sees him buried in Plushies.”





	The Reason Samandriel Asked For Five Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14

Adam sighed when Samandriel, hesitantly and quietly, asked for five dollars. Honestly, Adam had no idea what the angel would do with the money. He’d given it to him anyway, damn him and his soft spot for that angel.

Then next day, Adam asked casually, “Angel face, what did you want that money for anyway?” Samandriel shrugged and smiled, not looking Adam in the eye.

A few days later, Samandriel asked again for five dollars, and also had found a small job in tending to old women’s gardens as they traveled. Even though Adam had been released for the cage months before, he wasn’t comfortable staying in one place, wanting to move around to prove he was truly free.

Samandriel never seemed to spend his money around Adam, and Adam honestly wasn’t sure how much Samandriel even had. The one time Adam accompanied Samandriel to a house he was working in this town, Samandriel had been tackled by an overexcited puppy. Samandriel hadn’t understood how to stop the little buff dog from viciously attacking his face, the woman was to busy laughing, and her son was enjoying this too much to stop the little thing.

Adam had grabbed her, grinning. He tucked her against his chest as Samandriel stood and walked to where the owners were. Samandriel looked at the puppy as Adam handed her back and smiled faintly before going to work. Adam trailed after him curiously. When the owners of the garden weren’t paying attention, Samandriel would touch the plant’s base and turn it bright and healthy again.

At the end of the day, Adam had been too caught up with wrestling with the puppy (much to the woman’s amusement) to see how much Samandriel was handed.

Finally, it came that they had haul ass out of a town, because Adam had risked a hunt, been successful, though his silencer had failed, and was pretty sure he had been seen running from the werewolf’s house.

Samandriel got them out of there quickly, and Adam checked them into a motel room, collapsing onto his bed with a smile. He would never tell Sam and Dean if he met them again, but hunting was more rewarding than he thought it would be.

He woke up and didn’t bother looking over to Samandriel, stumbling into the shower. He walked back out fully dressed with his hair still wet, and froze. On the other motel bed, stuffed toys littered the bed spread. Under the soft toys, sleeping as he sometimes liked to do, was Samandriel.

There were stuffed cats, orange, black, white, black and white, grey, and tabbies. There were dogs too, buff colored, chocolate, spotted like dalmatians. Oddly enough, under Samandriel’s arm was a toy guinea pig. Adam hid a smile, now realizing what his angel had been spending his money on, and why Samandriel’s duffle had been growing gradually more full.

Adam walked toward the bed, and then dove upon it, scattering the toys and making Samandriel jump into wakefulness with a loud gasp. Adam burst into snickers, wrapping his arms around Samandriel. “So this is what you’ve been up to, huh?” Samandriel flipped over so Adam was against the bed, before fully relaxing. Then he blushed faintly.

“Adam, I-”

“Angel face, nothing, and I mean  _nothing_ ,” began Adam, grabbing the toy guinea pig and pressing it against Samandriel’s chest, “Can explain this.”

Samandriel frowned, and Adam grabbed him another hug. “It’s fucking adorable, angel face,” murmured Adam quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this was cute.


End file.
